Evoking a Reaction
by Pride's Downfall
Summary: Alucard encounters SEES on a mission in Japan. Powers of the mind versus the powers of darkness - who knows what could happen?


_**Evoking a Reaction**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the subjects of this fan fiction. All rights go to the respective owners of Persona 3 and Hellsing.**

**Note: Concerning Persona 3, just bear with me. I'll be warping the storyline a bit. Concerning Hellsing, I'm using the canon of the manga and the _Ultimate_ storyline.**

Alucard strolled through the city at a measured pace. At the request of Integra, he was spending a bit of time in Japan, specifically in a city called Iwatodai. A small chain of mysterious disappearances had been discovered, and thus, vampires were suspected. It was dark, near midnight as he walked through the outskirts. He listened intently as he continued, looking for any sign of a vampire. He was itching for a fight. He had spent far too long in a state of boredom.

The clock struck midnight, and Alucard paused. The air felt different. With a sense of excitement, he turned towards the center of the city. Rising from where the local school was located was a giant spire that stretched towards the heavens. Above it, the moon had turned a bright green. Looking around himself, Alucard noticed the blood now pooling around him.

Taking in the creepy atmosphere, he transformed into a cloud of bats and flew towards the tower.

* * *

><p>"Metatron!" shouted the blue-haired boy. A golden figure appeared in a swirl of blue energy and raised its hands. A series of cards made out of light engulfed the Shadow, reducing to black sludge.<p>

"Well done!" said a voice over a radio. "The battle's over!"

"Good to know, Fuuka-san," muttered the same blue-haired boy.

"Minato-kun!" shouted the brunette girl as she ran toward the boy. She was one of the four of the SEES team. She seemed to be a bit tired. "What's your status?"

Minato considered himself. "A bit bruised, about 90% health, and no ailments. I don't require any healing at the moment, thanks…." He trailed off. He seemed distracted. Shaking himself, he came back to the present. "You, Yukari?"

Yukari, the brunette, shrugged. "I'm fine. Koromaru and Aigis are also doing okay." As she spoke, the other two rejoined the team. Koromaru, the dog, still wore his summoning collar, though it was a little roughed up. Aigis was still running smoothly, the whirr of her mechanics still perfectly quiet.

Aigis spoke up with an urgent tone. "There is a being approaching Tartarus," she announced in her mechanical tones. "It appears to be _very_ powerful. It is moving quickly." She seemed perfectly at ease, though her words conveyed worry.

"Arf!" barked Koromaru as he bared his teeth. Aigis looked down at him.

"Correct, Koromaru. The target is not a Shadow," she announced.

"Come again?" muttered Minato quietly. He shrugged, and proceeded to walk towards the exit point of the floor. Shadows backed off from him as he approached, for they were rather scared of him after seeing how easily he took care of the others.

"Whoa, Minato-kun, wait!" called Yukari. She began running after him, with the other two in tow. As she ran after him, she looked out the window of the tower. The moon glowed with its eerie green glow, as it always did during the Dark Hour.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground floor, Fuuka and the others were prepping for an attack. They had also detected the massive power moving toward them, and responded accordingly. When Fuuka saw the four of the strike team appear next to the portal, she ran towards them. "Come quick, we've got to take cover against this one. He looks dangerous."<p>

"He?" questioned Minato quietly.

"Yep," replied Fuuka, out of breath. "He appears to be about seven feet tall, he's got a big red trench coat, orange aviator goggles, and he's not affected by the Dark Hour. Also, he was attacked by a few Shadows. They thought him an easy meal and actually left Tartarus."

"What happened?" queried Yukari.

"They died," said Fuuka, shortly. "Now, come on!"

* * *

><p>"Interesting!" said Alucard with a wide grin. He had just finished demolishing a couple of… things… that had dared to attack him, and they had simply been absorbed into his essence after a few shots from his massive pistols.<p>

A few minutes ago, he had reformed about a thousand feet from the massive tower so that he could take it in more thoroughly. Now, he stood in front of it. He could smell that inside, there were multiple humans, which struck him as odd. The only humans he had seen were the ones that were currently in the coffins that seemed to populate towns. Now, truth be told, he hadn't seen them, only smelled them. Confronted by the mystery of stray humans, he did the only sensible thing. He walked right through the front door.

Immediately, he was greeted by a chorus of gunshots, but instead of bullet wounds, he found himself the victim of severe burns, a flash freeze, and a massive amount of electricity. He was also swept off of his feet by a large gust of wind. As he got back up, he was surrounded by what seemed to be the contents of a deck of cards and a large black vortex. Neither bothered him in the slightest. Then he heard one word from across the room.

"Megidolaon."

Suddenly, three gigantic orbs materialized in the massive entryway he was standing in. The orbs crashed down upon him, and he felt his entire body being pulled apart and ripped atom from atom. It was an… exquisite pain. After an eternity, it ended, and he was left as a black sludge on the tiled floor.


End file.
